Boxes to receive a pack of cigarettes have already been generally described in the literature. These boxes are generally adapted to receive a lighter to permit the smoker to have simultaneously cigarettes and fire. Such a box is particularly described in the patent FR-A-2.753.605. In this document, the box comprises a small side provided with an opening permitting inserting a lighter which is thus maintained between the bottom of the pack and the bottom of the box. A recess and/or a window are provided in the bottom of the box to withdraw the lighter by pressing it rearwardly or by sliding it with the finger.
Another design of box, belonging to the prior art of the present invention, is also described in the patent FR-A-2.741.511.
None of these boxes described until now permits hiding completely the element disposed within the box.